They're Back
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting", they're back with new lives, new rules, and new enemies.
1. Loveless Act III

**This plot bunny occurred after reading stories by Lord Shinta and AmaltheLuchiaAizen. I started thinking, hey the HP world has had to much of their reincarnations. Let's give bleach a try. Here it is. I hope you guys like it. If you have any tips, suggestion, and comments, feel free to review. Please Don't Flame. I hope this is a good start.**

Chapter 1

Ichigo's Pov

_"My friend do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_

_No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire_

_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return"_

"Thank you, Kurosaki. You may now take your seat." The teacher dismissed, slightly stunned at the boys behaviour.

As I sat back down, the class stared, until I glared at them. The Ichigo Kurosaki, had volunteered to read a poem. It was quite the sight, the class had looked out the window, to see if the world was ending.

I sighed. _Nice one. Now why would I do something that stupid. Oh yeah it's my favourite play of course. _Little known fact was when I regained my powers, I regained something else as well, memories. My past life's memories, to be exact. The memories of one Commander Genesis Rhapsodos.

So when the play Loveless ended up being the topic of that class, when there was a volunteering option, I jumped at the chance. All I could do to keep the secret hidden, was actually look at the book, and pretend I wasn't reciting from memory.

I wasn't the only reincarnation from the time of Shinra, he was just the only one awake. I knew who the other's were , I could feel the Jenova cells. I was just waiting for them to wake up. As the bell rang, I packed my stuff and headed for home. I made it back, with time to spare before dinner.

"I'll be upstairs, call me when it's ready," I called as went up the stairs, after locking baka oyaji outside.

I walked calmly into my room. I threw my bag on the bed, and grabbed a book off the shelf. I had gotten this journal from Yuzu, for my birthday. It was after coming back from saving Rukia, that I had finally made use of it.

The book was filled with the complete version of Loveless, I could never be parted with it. It also held pictures, I had drawn from memory of the original copies I had kept in my original Loveless. A few of me and Angeal, the Turks, and the group of terror, myself, Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth. Drawing the latter, had taking a few times, because of the memories I had with those three.

I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and decided to finally make a list of those I knew were reincarnations.

_**Genisis/Me**_

_** Angeal/Chad**_

_** Zack/Gin**_

_** Sephiroth/Sosuke **_

"Goddess you are cruel, bringing the four of us back", I chuckled, as I looked at my list.

I quickly stuffed the paper into Loveless the 2nd, and placed the book into my jacket. I walked downstairs, and made an excuse about hanging with friends, and told Karin to have my share. I left the house, and took off running towards Chad's house. I had felt my Jenova cells, react to a pulse and only new it to be one thing. Angeal was back.

I quickly used the mako that was now circulating in my system again, and jumped to his window. I let the reiatsu I was using to cover my apperance change fall. I stared as I saw the man that was my brother stand their.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess...," I started, before I was pulled into a mako infused hug.

"Trying to send me back into the lifestream Ang," I joked, as he released me.

"How long have you been awake," he questioned.

"Since I regained my shinigami abilities," I replied, lying out on the couch.

"It's dishonorable to keep information from friends," he returned.

"Yes, I know. Minerva specified I had to allow you to wake naturally." I countered, well relishing in the feeling of having my brother back.

We discussed many things. I even learned that our weapons had returned with us as well. I relished in having my rapier back at my side, and was ecstatic when I saw my infamous bag of mako appear as well. I also learned that they were hiding as Zangetsu and the mako had created my hollow self. I laughed at Angeal's expression when his armor turned into his famous buster blade and holster.

"Shut it Gen", he grumbled as he placed it on his back.

"Sure, Ang, sure", I agreed between laughs as I calmed down.

"Where are your general and my puppy", he asked.

I froze at the question. The name he used to address Seph was a bit painful to hear, knowing that my lover was a mastermind behind war.

"Seph and Puppy are now a leader and a general of the opposition", I answered, well curling up on myself.

I felt myself be pulled into a hug. I knew that this would be kept secret so I let out what I had been holding in for years. I bawled into Angeal's chest. Crying for my actions, for my lover that I forced into insanity, for the loss of Sephiroth to Jenova.

I let it out, until I was drowsy. Angeal said something about calling my dad and he had a plan. I felt myself be carried after a few minutes. I then felt myself drift to sleep in the arms of my brother in arms.

**Yay. I hope this goes well. I need to book it though, so hope you enjoyed and review. *Pulls a genesis and flys away from swarm of plot bunnies.***

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	2. Explinations, Commander Style

**Chapter 2! I wanted to thank Kiri Kaitou Clover seeing that they followed and Favorited the story even though it was up for less than 24 hours. Kudos to you. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

Chapter 2

Ichigo's POV

I opened my eyes, and surveyed the room. I knew it wasn't my own, so from what I remembered from yesterday decided it was Angeal's. The smell of breakfast hit my nose, and I quickly got up. I looked down and grumbled at the sight of my wrinkled uniform.

"Yes it's wrinkled, now drink your damn coffee", Angeal commented, as he set a cup in front of me on his kitchen table.

"You're an angel, Angeal", I replied, after taking a sip.

"We're both excused from school, I convinced your father, that you weren't stable enough to go", he said after sitting himself down, with breakfast in the middle.

"I'm stable", I whined, well grabbing a plate.

He chuckled at my antics, well grabbing his own plate. We ate in silence grateful just to be in each other's presence. After we finished, I grabbed the plates and washed them. It was the norm for us, before being reincarnated. If you crashed at the other's apartment, one would cook and the other would clean up.

"So you mentioned something about a plan last night", I asked.

"Yeah, if Urahara has a way into Soul Society he probably has a way into Hueco Mundo", he answered.

"Why does it have to be him, that man is an annoyance, and has absolutely horrible clothing choice.", I questioned.

"One, it's either him or the Kurotsuchi and that guy reminds me way to much of Hojo, and Two Genesis, your sounding way to much like a girl or that Yumichika guy", he replied.

"Okay point to you, and sorry I just don't like green except if it's Seph's eyes" I agreed, while shivering at the mention of Hojo, and sighing in memory of my lover.

After that, I called home, to tell dad I would be at Chad's for a bit, and if Karin could bring some clothes over, since her soccer practice was close by, and she knew where Chad's was. I hung up before he could get into his usual rant. I looked over to my brother, questioning with my eyes on whether we should tell our friends. He shook his head, and I nodded. They shouldn't be caught up in this, both Angeal and I would be labeled traitors because of this,and the less they knew the better.

We made our way to the Shouten, after I used my undeniably immense reiatsu to change our appearances to what we looked like before waking. I cried a bit, at the though of Zangetsu and hollow not being my Rapier and mako for a bit. At the door, we asked Tessai if we could use the basement for a bit. He allowed it and the both of us sparred to pass a few hours.

After our spar, we went back to the apartment. Karin had left the duffle bag outside the door. I grabbed it and went to change. I came out in something as close my old outfit as possible. I had on black jeans, black shirt, red hoodie, and a pair of boots I had asked Karin to grab from my closet before Dad stole the phone back. I looked at Angeal, he was chuckling, behind his hand. I scowled, letting the illusion on both of us drop.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return", I said, flipping my hair back.

Before Angeal could comment, a feeling of dread passed through the air. We looked at each other and nodded. I summoned my rapier and mako brace. Angeal summoned his blade and strapped it on. We took off through the window, and made our way towards the point where the feeling was concentrated. When we landed onto a branch, we were disturbed to see two hollows in front of Orihime.

I swiftly activated my rapier, and sliced through the arm of the hollow reaching for her. Angeal grabbed her and made sure that they were a good distance away. I turned to look at my opponents, as the big one yelled about his arm.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki", questioned the smaller one of the two, in monotone.

"Who's asking", I asked back.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, and I ask again are you Ichigo Kurosaki", he answered, again in monotone.

"I am him", I answered, ignoring the gasp from behind me.

"We will take our leave then," he replied.

"Wait, are you working with Aizen", I called as they created a rip in the air, my mind supplied with the title Garganta.

"Aizen-sama is our master, why do you ask", he replied as the Garganta started to close.

"Tell him When the war of beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting", I called out as the portal closed.

I turned to see Angeal holding a shocked Orihime, and felt that there were two presences behind him. I walked over to them. As I approached, the presences I felt, turned out to be Urahara and Yoruichi. The both looked a bit confused, but hid it well.

"You aren't Ichigo", Yoruichi stated.

"I am, but I am also the Genesis Rhapsodos. I can't tell you anything else", I asked, well turning to look at Orihime.

"It is me Inoue, but I can't explain to you why. The less you know will protect you." I told her, speaking gently.

"We'll be going to the Shouten, won't we", I asked looking Urahara in the eye he nodded.

I sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night. I asked Angeal, to bring Orihime home, and to get to the Shouten afterward. I felt a headache start. I hated being the one having to give explanations. I was grabbed by Yoruichi, in a assassination hold, and felt the use of Shunpo.

I was released and sat down in front of a table. I waited until Angeal walked in and sat beside me, to look across to see the stony faces of my comrades, at this point in time.

"Explain", Yoruichi stated.

"It's going to take a long time, so get comfortable", I replied.

So I explained it all. Realizing my past life. My past life. Everything. From joining SOLIDER to setting off Sephiroth. I left out the details, and made it seem that Sephiroth was only my commanding officer, and not my lover. I also made sure to stress that Jenova was the implication of most of Sephiroth's actions.

"So your Genesis Rhapsodos, and Sado is Angeal Hewley. Then who are Sephiroth Valentine and Zack Fair.", Urahara commented.

"That is classified, Geta-boshi. Add a Commander in front of our's, and General in front of Sephiroth, technically speaking. I can't tell you, and neither will Angeal.", I countered, knowing that he would become more of a headache.

"We'll take our leave then", I said standing, Angeal following my lead.

We walked back towards to Angeal's place. We grabbed some food on the way back, knowing that skipping meals, would affect us more with the mako being back in our systems. We slipped in quietly, and took turns changing in the washroom. I took the couch knowing that I only got the bed because of the breakdown.

I fell asleep knowing, that this was just the beginning of the problems in this new life.

**Wow, I can't believe I just wrote that. Sorry for those who like the fight scenes. I have no ability to write them, and I believe that you would enjoy no fight scene, then a crappy one, especially with the characters in this story. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	3. Shinigamis and a Puppy

**Wow longest chapter ever written, I'm proud. Well here's Chapter three. Enjoy. You know the drill, review positively, flamers why you reading in the first place.**

Chapter 3

Ichigo's POV

_You're a monster, Sephiroth._

_ Jenova was...2000 years..._

I woke up sweating. I cursed quietly. I just had to dream about that. I couldn't have dreamt about the time we broke in his new couch together, or our first time. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

I went through my morning routine, minus a shower, and got dressed for school. I knew it would be a few hours before Angeal woke up, so I decided to hang out on the roof. For some reason staring at the rising sun comforted me.

After a bit, I decided I would cook, seeing that I was freeloading more than anything. I laughed at Angeal's expression, at the sight of me cooking. After he got over his shock, he grabbed a plate. We discussed about anything and everything, until it was time to go. He put the plates in the sink, as I grabbed our bags.

I put the reiatsu cloak on the both of us. We walked to school, comfortable with the silence. We met up with Ishida and Orihime, on the way there. He knew that if we were hiding information, it was better to let it be, so we weren't worried in him trying to pry. We made it to school, with time to spare. I almost laughed at the appearance of our teacher, when we walked in early.

After 1st period, I got this feeling of something different. I looked over to Angeal and he nodded, he felt it as well. I felt my ear twitch, and started to hear minorly raised voices. As they got closer, I distinguished Renji's, Ikkaku's, Rukia's, Yumichika's, as well as the taicho and fuku-taicho of squad ten. I relaxed my posture, and that conveyed to Angeal that it wasn't an enemy.

They came into the class, totally oblivious to the stares they were getting. The teacher introduced them as exchange students, and that Rukia was back from a family emergency. I quirked up an eyebrow, and they all zeroed in on me with their gazes. I probably would be getting a visit from them sooner than later, and was glad that I had left out things in my explanation to Urahara, he was probably the reason they were called in.

I looked towards the taicho, my mind reminding me his name was Toshiro. I threw a note onto his desk with ease, making sure that the teacher wouldn't notice. He picked it up, after reading it over , he nodded. I nodded back. I raised my hand and waited to be called on by the teacher, I was.

"Ochi-sensei, Chad and I would be okay with showing the newbies around," I volunteered, making sure to sound more like old Ichigo, then Genesis.

She stared at me for a second, then agreed. I hid my smirk behind my usual scowl and decided that I would be in for a long day.

When school was finally over, I made sure that the shinigami were following as we made our way back towards Angeal's apartment. Angeal led us in, I quickly made sure that only Angeal and myself would use the couch. The group was confused by it, but opted on either the floor or chairs brought in from the kitchen.

"Explain, Kurosaki", said Toshiro, his tone turning slightly icy.

"You will have to be a little more broad with that question, do you want me to explain the meaning of life, which is the Goddess, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting", I countered, quoting Loveless at the end.

Angeal let out a chuckle. I smirked, their faces at my answer were hilarious. Toshiro was the first to snap out of the shock, and decided to ask again. I sighed, and at that Angeal groaned knowing what that meant.

I stood up, and all eyes fell on me. Angeal maneuvered himself to my right, concluding that I was truly taking this course of action.

"We are reincarnations of Jenova projects, from the times of Shinra. We are...monsters", I said dropping the cloak on our appearances at the beginning, and extending my wing at monsters.

Their reactions were priceless. At the appearance change they were a bit tense. The wing however, set them off. They jumped to their feet getting into defensive positions. At their defense, I laughed. I let my wing disappear, and Angeal joined me in standing in front of them.

"Believe us know", I asked, smirking.

They slowly relaxed into a less defensive stance.

"Sorry for the bluntness of it, but your story was quite hard to believe, Kurosaki", answered the small captain.

"No sweat, I wouldn't have believed me either if I were you", I joked.

We quickly got onto the topic of their real purpose here. I agreed that Rukia could stay at my house, with Renji taking my room. I convinced them it was okay knowing, that I would mostly be staying with Chad. I wasn't really a family person before, and with the memories returned I wouldn't be able to fully connect with my own like usual. I gave the squad ten duo the advice to try Orihime's. I knew that Ishida wouldn't let any of them near his place.

When they left, I let out a breath. I looked over at Angeal and he let the tension out of his frame. I knew we were on the same page. It would be much harder to leave to Sephiroth and the Puppy with them here. It also made it easier when the time came to break our new ties.

It was around 11 when it came. We had just finished practicing with using our wings in a spar. It was the same feeling as the time the two arrancar, as I learned they were called, appeared. We took off towards the spot, and landed on a rooftop. We watched as the Garganta opened. I reached for my Rapier and Angeal grabbed the handle of his extra blade (he had bought it from a store we passed, and I joked about his buster going unused again in this life as well).

The figure jumped from the portal. It's movements were a bit all over the place. It wasn't until it came a bit closer that I relaxed my stance a bit. My Jenova cells were reacting to it and it's movements were so all over the place that I concluded that we weren't going to be attacked. I stood down, and Angeal stared at me wondering what I was doing. I sent him a smile before activating my fire materia.

"Who want's Gongaga fried Puppy", I called out before chucking a fireball towards the figure.

It gave out a familiar yelp and rolled away from the fire. I let it dissipate before it hit anything, it had served it's purpose. The figure came closer at a fast speed. It launched itself at us with a cry of Angeal, a clung to him.

"Glad to see you as well Zackary", Angeal said, gently rubbing his puppy's back to calm him down, and show he was real.

"So when did you wake up, Puppy", I asked, when he finally released his mentor.

"I woke up as soon as I left the meeting, where Ulquiorra showed us a familiar person quoting a very familiar play.", he answered, getting back into the habit of doing squats well standing still.

"And what was Aizen's reaction", I questioned, filing the info about Ulquiorra away for later.

"He just held his head like he had a small headache, why", he replied, quirking his head to the side like his namesake.

"I have a special mission for you then. Keep an eye on your 'master', incase anything else like that happens", I ordered, knowing full well he would do it, even if confused.

He nodded still looking confused and turned towards his mentor for answers. Angeal looked at me silently asking if he could answer. I nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the rooftop.

"Puppy, your boss is the General", Angeal said, slowly replying to his puppy's unasked question.

I didn't need to turn around to feel the puppy's gaze on me. I turned anyways, giving him a small smile. His eyes then showed that he understood what he had to do for me. _Keep my lover safe until he remembers, I can't do it right now._ He nodded.

"So who are you this time around", he asked going back to his squats.

"Yasutora Sado, aka Chad", Angeal answered, smiling at his puppy's stunned expression.

"This time's Cloud, Ichigo Kurosaki", I said, as he turned to look at me.

I laughed as he face planted because of my answer. He looked at me for a moment, then everything seemed to click into place for him. I laughed even harder, as he took the usual "oh, that makes sense" look.

"Stop antagonizing my puppy, Gen", stated Angeal, as he pulled Zack back up.

"I'm not I'm antagonizing Gin Ichimaru", I countered, then burst into another fit of laughter, as Zack turned to me with a yell of YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME.

I nodded when my laughter calmed down. I felt the shinigami start to move closer. I nodded to the puppy, and he got the message, and got the hell out of dodge, not before giving the both of us a tackle hug. I waved as the Garganta closed. Angeal and I turned and waited for them to appear. We weren't disappointed, as the whole group came a few seconds later.

"We felt the Garganta, where are the arrancar", questioned Toshiro.

"Gone", I answered, turning to walk back to the ledge.

"What do you mean by gone Ichigo", called Rukia.

I turned and saw emotions running through her gaze. I would have answered until I saw an emotion that I only wanted Seph to have in his eyes, when he looked at me. My smile disappeared leaving a small frown. I turned to Angeal trying to convey I needed out of their. He nodded and started to answer their questions.

I took a breath and jumped. I heard a couple yells from behind me. I unfurled my wing. The gasps I heard afterward, were all I needed to head off. I quickly flew back to Chad's. I landed silently. I grabbed a pair of sweats from my bag, and quickly changed. I fell asleep, emotionally riled. It seemed that the Goddess felt pity for me, and allowed me some dreams of the good times. I felt Angeal's presence return around 3 a.m.

"Was the interrogation thorough", I asked yawning.

"It was eventful. They thought I would give more information, since you were gone. It would", he started.

"Be dishonorable, and you couldn't. In which they probably dragged you to Urahara's and that's why your back now", I finished for him.

He gave me a look. I tapped my heart and head. He nodded, knowing that I knew because I was keeping tabs on him via Jenova cells.

"Take a shower, you smell like a dog. We would have been up in two hours anyway, so no complaining", I said trying my hardest to mimic our dear General.

It did the trick and he laughed, commenting that the smell was the puppy's fault. I grabbed a shower for myself after he was finished with his. I called us in sick, and said that if they wanted proof call my father.

I made breakfast once again, and we made our way towards the Shouten afterwards. We weren't wearing our school uniforms, so their was no need to hide our looks. We got a few stares, which I returned with winks, it caused a few blushes. I chuckled knowing that they would never get a chance.

At the Shouten, we were surprised to see the group of shinigami, along with Orihime and Ishida standing outside. We made our way past them, nodding to Tessai. At that point, we made our way to the basement, and as we landed we turned knowing that this would not be a good morning.

**Cliffie. Yay, I'm evil. Yay, the puppy's back. I know I'm being a bit fast paced with waking them, but if the wake up faster, then there is more moment's later on with our favorite SOLIDERs. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry that I have been calling materia, mako I just noticed now, and will make sure I don't make that mistake again.**

**Adios, Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	4. Almost Home

**Hello readers here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Ichigo's POV

It took all the reflexes I had learned in Shinra to dodge the oncoming sword.

"What the hell, Toshiro", I yelled, dodging another swing.

"Why did you lie yesterday", he growled swinging again.

"Ichigo hasn't lied, Hitsugaya-taicho", called Orihime, shocked by Toshiro's actions. Rukia, Renji and the rest nodding in agreement.

"He hasn't, then why did he say he fought arrancar, when the only reiatsu signature in the area was Ichimaru's", he replied, aiming to try to cut my head off.

I heard a gasp from the group. I didn't look to see their faces. I quickly grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist, gripping it until he released his zanpakuto. I pinned him, only to feel cold steel against my neck. I turned slightly to see Rangiku, eyes cold slates.

"Release him, Kurosaki", she ordered.

I complied. I quickly escaped the death hold, and returned to Angeal. He quickly got into a defensive position, pulling out his extra blade.

"Ichigo is he telling the truth", called Ishida, knowing he would be the most likely to get a reply.

"I told you two, that it would be dangerous knowing", I said.

Ishida nodded grabbing Orihime, and leaving the basement.

"They have nothing to do with any of this, so don't think you can get information out of them, it would be dishonourable", called Angeal, not moving out of his stance.

"Ichigo, you can't be serious. Why are you protecting Ichimaru, he's as much a monster as Aizen", yelled Rukia.

If she had stopped at Ichimaru, what happened next would have been different. After the word, Aizen left her mouth I stopped thinking. I felt the blood rush in my ears. I summoned my rapier.

"They tell me snow and ice zanpakuto users, fear fire users, well I hope you enjoy the heat", I called calmly, well leaping forward sending a volley of fireballs at the group.

It was useless for them to try to attack. I dodged with reflexes I had gained years ago. I launched fireball after fireball. It continued for a good half hour before a kido blocked my attacks from the group. I dissipated the fireballs before the hit me. I turned to see Urahara and his posse standing beside the group, shock in their eyes.

I felt myself be grabbed by Angeal and the grip on my rapier loosened.

"It is dishonorable to attack one's less powerful than yourself. I will let you have this exception though. She hit a nerve she shouldn't have.", he commented making sure I was the only one to hear.

I calmed a bit at those words.

"Ichigo, What the hell dude", called Renji, from the other side of the Kido barrier.

I was about to reply when I felt my Jenova cells react, sensing that the puppy was closing in fast. I turned to the ladder. I saw the Shinigami tense out of the corner of my eye, sensing only Ichimaru's reiatsu.

"Angeal, I believe you should keep that puppy of yours on a tighter leash", I joked, as I felt Zack above the ladder.

"Hey I don't need a leash", Zack yelled, as he jumped into the basement.

I turned to see the shinigami had shocks on their face. I also saw that Urahara had a calculating look in his eyes. I smirked turning to fluff the younger boys hair.

"Good boy, you have trained him well Angeal", I joked, as Angeal came closer to the group.

"Now in all seriousness, Why are you here", I asked turning from fun-loving Genesis, into serious Commander mode, as the puppy dubbed it.

"I was told to tell you, Loveless Prologue", he said, slightly rocking on his heels.

I was in disbelief at his words, staring at him blinking. It took me a few moments to truly process the words. I then gave a blinding smile, and ran to the ladder. I put all my mako infused strength into my jump. I landed in the Shouten and quickly ran out the door.

I lengthened my wing and took off. My Jenova cells were practically singing, and it only egged me on faster. It didn't even phase me when I felt the shinigami on my heels, with the mentor/puppy duo in hot pursuit. I didn't care for them, all that mattered was the person my cells were reacting to. I rounded a corner, to see the person I was looking for.

"Sephiroth"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes that just ended. Don't fear. This isn't going to be that long a wait for a chapter. **

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	5. Returning to normal

**Well here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Ichigo's POV

"Sephiroth", I called, not believing the sight before me.

He turned his head in my direction. I caught his gaze, and smiled at there not being a presence of insanity. I felt my face get wet, as he turned to fully face me.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess,We seek it thus, and take to the sky,Ripples form on the water's surface,The wandering soul knows no rest", I called out, tears still slowly falling down my cheeks.

"Loveless Act One", he replied, in the same baritone that I remembered.

I choked back a slob, as I sheathed my rapier. I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around my lover. I sobbed not caring about anything around me, except him.

"Your really here, your really here", I repeated over and over, not fully believing it.

I was about to continue my mantra, but stopped as my face was pulled to look at him. I was about to speak, but he quickly cut off my words by claiming my lips. I melted, finally letting my mind be at ease. I whined as he pulled back, but stopped as he held me tighter.

"Who are you", yelled Toshiro, I sighed knowing that they would become nuisances.

Angeal and Zack quickly came to stand beside the both of us. The two of them smiling, happy that the four of us were together.

"Your Sephiroth Valentine", called out Urahara.

"That's General Valentine, unless you want to be stabbed", I called out, a bit angry that he hadn't used Seph's rank.

"No need to be rash, Gen. He isn't worth it", Seph replied, trying to sooth my temper.

"Only because you said so, Sephiroth", I answered, turning to face them.

I laughed at their faces.

"I would like you to be introduced to the feared four of Shinra. First class Zackary Fair, Commander Angeal Hewley his mentor, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, and finally General Sephiroth Valentine", stated Urahara to the shinigami, having to dodge a fireball afterwards.

I growled. How dare this man give them our names. I was about to power up another one, but was struck with a brilliant idea. I turned back to Seph, and whispered it into his ear. I felt him nod in response. He let me go, and he turned to face the group before us.

"I would then also believe you should know us by are reincarnated names as well. I would like to re-introduce you to Gin Ichimaru, Yasutora Sado, Ichigo Kurosaki, and yours truly Sosuke Aizen", he announced, while creating a Garganta.

Before the group could move, our group filed into it and closed it.

"My dearest General, I thought we agreed only I would use dramatics", I commented, pulling Loveless the 2nd out of my jacket.

We all laughed. We continued on forward, and before long exited into where Hueco Mundo. Angeal and I looked around, surveying the room we exited into.

I was looking for escape routes, when I was thrown over a shoulder. I saw a very familiar ass in front of my vision, and smirked.

"Angeal, Puppy, make sure we aren't disturbed", he ordered, waiting only until they nodded.

As he started walking off, I decided that this pace was slow. I reached out and slapped his ass, with a call of move like what your mako enhancements made you able to. I must have gotten my message across because I blinked and found myself being tossed onto a bed.

I smiled and quickly discarded my jacket and top. I looked over to see him still fully clothed. I got off the bed, and forced him to look at me.

"We didn't get to have it before so, anger/reunion/I need you sex", I stated, as I quickly made sure I wasn't the only one topless.

After I discarded his top wear, I was pinned to the bed. I was kissed in a way that made my head spin. As I pulled away for air, he decided to make sure everyone knew I was his. I pulled him back up for a kiss, and tangled my fingers into the silver locks I loved.

He attacked the spots that made me moan with fever. As he got lower, I felt my skin begin to heat up. It was like we hadn't been separated and he was only gone because of a mission.

"Seph, get on with it...I need this more than ever", I ordered, but it wasn't as effective, because of my lack of coherent sentence building skills.

It wasn't long before, we were back into a familiar rhythm. He wasn't holding anything back, and that was the way I liked it. Before long I reached my completion, and Sephiroth followed not long after.

"Just like old times", I murmured into his chest.

He nodded from his place nuzzling my head. We stayed like this for a while. I was first to move. It was quite the chore to get out of his grip.

"Come on Seph, you can be a koneko later, you have to be an evil mastermind war leader now", I replied to his mumbled complaints.

We took a few minutes to find our clothes, and a few more to make sure that we both would keep them on. We made our way out of his room and started walking down the hall.

"So that was the new inner sanctum", I asked, using the name we called Se ph's apartment back at Shinra.

"Yes, but I wish you wouldn't call it that", he replied, smiling a bit at the comment.

I smiled, glad that we finally were back to the way things should be.

No-one's POV

"Are you sure about this, Urahara", asked Isshin, sounding slightly hysterical.

"I'm sorry Isshin, but this is the truth..." started Urahara, only to be cut off by a fist.

"You said that you would keep him safe. Reporting to Soul Society, the place that exiled you, that my son and Aizen are the reincarnations of lovers, with all of their memories. That is giving him people trying to kill him", yelled Isshin.

"I wasn't thinking...", Urahara tried to explain, before dodging another fist.

"You never think. You just do. First my son nearly dies, because you tried to dispose of your mistake into Kuchiki's sister. Now the entirety of the Gotei thirteen will be after him, because you didn't think. You used to be the head of squad 12, when the hell did you become this stupid.", Isshin ranted continuing his assault, until he tired.

Urahara just stood and watched, holding his injured shoulder, as the only friend he made breakdown. He watched as a father cried in anguish for his son because of his mistake. He gritted his teeth, trying to find a solution, and finding none.

**Wow. Where did that come from, oh yeah it came from my head. Hope this was enjoyed.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
